Drunk Man
by Meghan Murphy
Summary: We all know how Onodera Ritsu get when he is drunk, but how will Takano Masamune react to the effects of just a little too much alcohol? Ritsu is just returning home when he finds his boss has used his spare key. Rated T for now. Takano/Ristu POV R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**We all know how Onodera Ritsu get when he is drunk, but how will Takano Masamune react to the effects of just a little too much alcohol? Ritsu is just returning home when he finds his boss has used his spare key.**

**Theres been a drunk Ritsu so I made a drunk Masamune! I dunno whats gonna happen guys ;)**

**Oh and btw**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the characters or anything for Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.**

**Second Chapter Woo. What happens next? I like Takano POV, because we never see it in the Anime.. But it's difficult to write. I try to put myself in his place and exactly see just how he would react to the circumstances I have created... I know easily what Ritsu will do, but in your readers opinion, how is my POV for Takano? It will never be perfect, I assume, but I'm getting there :)**

* * *

Takano

KNOCK KNOCK...

KNOCK...

_Hrm... if he's not back yet I'll just use the key under the mat I guess.._

Takano walked back into his apartment, grabbed a few beers and his subordinates final edits. Reached under the mat and retrieved the key.

_I wonder if he's still out drinking..?_

Unlocking the door Takano realized he can't smoke in Onodera's apartment. Opening his first beer he walked back to his own apartment for a quick smoke and a few extra pages of work to keep himself busy.

Ritsu

"Haha! I will see you all tomorrow. Honestly, I'm the worst drunk you'll be happier that I left." he shouted to the bar fading behind him, he heard a few final goodbyes as he walked out

"Goodbye, Onodera." said Hatori, "Bye Riccihan!" said Kisa.

_Man, what a wonderful night. I'm glad I got to relax a bit before the cycle hits hard tomorrow and we are all freaking out._

He decided to walk and save some money instead of taking a taxi. Slowly re-wrapping his scarf around his neck he sped up his walk home and thought of the work he had waiting for him.

Takano

_Man what am I doing.._ _Would a booty call would be inappropriate? Yokozowa is kind of in love with me..._he thought to himself. With his face pressed to Onodera's coffee table Takano sat on the floor in the dark making occasional edits on storyboards. He finished all the work Ritsu sent to him. Sending a text to Yokozowa to see if he was awake he contemplates how many drinks he's had. Downing his last beer, he grabbed cell phone as it vibrated and thought of Yokozowa and Ritsu..

_I have a choice...Ritsu and Y... Or do I? There was never a choice.. _Realizing his heart was already set he threw his phone somewhere without reading the message.

_I'm drunk. I should go home..._ His mind goes fuzzy with fantasies of his Ritsu.

Ritsu

Halfway home Onodera realizes he is finished with his edits and texts Takano about the faxes he sent. Walking happily back to the apartment with a little buzz he doesn't let the depressant in the alcohol bother him. After a few minutes he starts to worry

_Why isn't he answering me? Did he see my edits I faxed to him..? Maybe the Editor in Chief actually does sleep...Nah. He never sleeps. He is a fast texter though. _Ritsu continues walking at a slower pace and reaches his apartment complex. He looks up and counts the windows.

_Takano's light is off... _not even noticing the light of his own room he slowly walks to the elevator.

Takano

In and out of consciousness thinking about the manga he was editing Takano sighs awakening for a third time. _This main character, man how he acts like my Ritsu. Man... Yokozowa is in here too... which one am... Huh am I done editing... This is half assed! _A huge red mark went through an entire page as his phone buzzed two more times somewhere behind the couch. _Man how wasted am I? Is there more beer...? Where's my phone.. it's probably not Ritsu.. Why won't Ritsu text me.. Why can't Ritsu and I stop being so stubborn and reach the peak of this maiden heart throb panel? Sparkly and.. sigh._

Ritsu

The elevator ride was agonizingly slow as the young brunette waited a reply from his boss. _I bet he finished my edits. _It's not yet hell week but if he doesn't finish it now he will be late for the deadline. Hell week will be so much worse if he can't get this in. He has one more project waiting for him at work and if he doesn't finish hell week will be the worst yet. Reaching in his bag for the key Ritsu finds his door is already open... _What? I know I locked it. I was positive..._ He reaches to turn on the light.. _What the!_

"TAKANO!" he storms over to the dark haired drunk spread over his living room.

Takano

_Those lights hurt really bad right now... Who's yelling..._ Squinting and looking up at an angry Onodera. _You're home. I want to hug you. Why are you so cute? I just want to sleep right now.. I can barely think about anything. How did I even get here? _

"Hey! Takano" Onodera was still yelling. _Man Ritsu can be a little scary. Why is he still yelling? What time is it? Maybe I should say something. _Sitting up a little and looking up at the younger man "What?"

Ritsu

_I can't believe this. He is drunk... and in my apartment, what is going on? _His angered faded as he thought about the situation. _He probably came here professionally at first. _ He removed his jacket, scarf and set down his bag. _It's not like him to barge into- YES IT IS. Ugh. He probably just wanted to find me vulnerable in here so he could get his stupid confession. This is not love. _Walking over to the other man he picked up a few beers "How can you say What? That's what I'm wondering, Why are you in my apartment?" he cleaned the living room around Takano-san while interviewing him. "What are you working on?" he asked as he set the trash near the table. "Takano-san did you go over my edits?" _Is he awake?_ counting the beers as he threw them away. _Man.. more than 10? What is up with him.. Is everything okay? He's not the type to easily get drunk._ "Takano, can you hear me? Why are you here?" He paused.. waiting for an answer Ritsu sat next to his boss looking at him curiously.

Takano could hear Ritsu... he was just to tired to even think. "Turn off..." he sighed.

"Takano-san...?" Ritsu questions him._ What is he trying to say... _

"Ritsu the lights.." Masamune repeats.

"Ahh." Onodera gets up and heads to turn off the lights.

"Onodera.. I want.."_ Ugh..he wouldn't.. _exasperated, tired and drunk Takano attempts to get up one more time and lands on the couch behind him.

Ritsu hurries back over to help him "What is it Takano? Anything I can do? How much did you drink? Are you at risk for alcohol poisoning? What do you need? Where are we headed?" genuinely worried Onodera gets him to his feet and leans him on his shoulder, prepared to take him wherever he needs to be right now.

Takano sigh and thinks..._Where do I need to be..? Can I just stay here with you? I don't want to be anywhere else but here._ "I think.. I want you Ritsu... All I need is you." if Takano can just stay..

Ritsu was surprised that Takano was just telling him..usually he is force or convinced or just..This was different.. Drunk Takano was different. Not knowing whether he liked this new version of Takano better than the old one he decided to slowly walk to his bedroom. _At least I'll sleep on my bed tonight. _He sat his Senpai on the edge of the bed and sat next to him, just as awkwardly as they used to in high school. Onodera Ritsu was finally in control of the situation and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

**I think I'm gonna stop here guys. Leaving you with a little cliff hanger? :) **

**I'm nice.**

**Anyone want to write a review on how I should finish this. BLAH. My brain literally stopped working and I'm stuck. Idk. Anyway...**

**EDIT: I basically combined the first and second chapter... They were really short anyway. I'm trying to re-read it and figure out how to end it.. I never really END any of my fanfictions and I'm determined to complete this story! Ugh... Yeah.**


	2. Read ME!

I know a few of you have favorited this so I'm kinda hoping to get this out there, first.. I am WORKING on a 3rd chapter.. maybe I need a beta..reader? Or something... and Secondly and very importantly, If you haven't already PLEASE PLEASE sign the petition at change . org to stop the removal of M rated stories! This is a major waste of previous works! Please, go to change . org and search Fanfiction. It takes 2 seconds and you can sign them all!


End file.
